


That Made Me First Your Slave

by Mara



Category: Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger | Special Police Dekaranger
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2336300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ban gets a little paranoid after the second time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Made Me First Your Slave

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place immediately post-series.

Hoji was surprised that Ban ducked out of dinner early. He was even more surprised that nobody else seemed to notice him leaving. Scowling, he pushed back from the table and followed B—his partner out. (It was going to take some time to get used to saying that after a year of furious denials.)

He found Ban sitting on a bench a block away and carefully sat next to him, alarmed by the unusual quiet. 

"It's happened twice now," Ban said after a minute.

Hoji frowned. "Hmm?"

"Getting possessed. Controlled. Whatever. That's the second time something's taken over my body and made me try to kill you guys. Is there something wrong with me?"

"What?"

"Is there something that makes me easy to control?"

Hoji couldn't help it: He started to laugh, laughing even harder when Ban glared at him. "Easy to control?" he asked through his laughter. "I think Boss would be the first to point out that you're nearly impossible to control at the best of times."

Ban tried to keep glaring, but he couldn't help joining in the laughter.

"No, it's nothing in you," Hoji said eventually. "You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. If anything it's just another sign of your recklessness."

"Fireball. I'm a fireball."

Hoji sighed. "And now you've left us with Fireball Tetsu. I'm not sure my heart can take another one of you."

"He'll be fine now that he's loosened up." 

Another silence fell, but more comfortable this time.

"I..." Hoji hesitated, then barreled ahead. "My body, with an Alienizer in it, tried to kill everyone too. It's not the same, but..."

Ban glanced at him. "It hurts. A lot. Knowing I injured people. Knowing how close I came to killing."

"Yeah." Hoji stared down at his hands, remembering the smirk on his own face, the knowledge that his highly trained reflexes were going to kill people. That everyone would believe it was him doing it. 

"I don't blame you," Ban said suddenly. "For not shooting me."

Hoji looked away, not wanting Ban to see the tears that seemed to have been lying in wait. "I blame myself. I know it should have been me, but I choked."

Ban snorted. "But nothing. If you'd shot me, instead of giving Tetsu time to think, I'd actually be dead." 

"I didn't know that. I just..." Hoji shook his head. "Thinking you were dead a second time and then believing Boss was dead. I never want another day like this." The tears threatened again and he was glad it was dark. 

"Being dead wasn't much fun either. I didn't get to see any lights or angels or _anything_. I feel cheated."

"Don't make a joke of it," Hoji said with a growl. "Losing one of the team..."

"I know I know. But I'm alive and I'm going to Fire Squad. Me...elite! Crazy, huh?" Ban's usual resilience seemed to have kicked in and his grin was broad.

"You're crazy," Hoji muttered.

Ban leaned forward and stared at him through the dim streetlight. "You're going to miss me!"

"Not at all." Crossing his arms, Hoji sniffed. "It's going to be quieter around DekaBase, but that will be a pleasant change."

"Partner's going to miss me!"

"Don't c...don't be ridiculous" Hoji punched Ban lightly in the arm. 

"I knew it!" Ban crowed, bouncing on the bench like a little boy.

Hoji rolled his eyes. "C'mere, idiot." He grabbed Ban and pulled him into his arms for a fierce hug. "Don't get killed out there with the Fire Squad. Come back safely."

"Of course. How else will I make sure you guys don't get boring while I’m gone?"

\--end--


End file.
